Ned Beatty
| birth_place = Louisville, Kentucky, U.S. | nationality = American | alma_mater = Transylvania University | home_town = Lexington, Kentucky, U.S. | residence = Karlstad, Minnesota, U.S. Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1956–2014 | spouse = | awards = Drama Desk Award (2004) | website = | children = 8 }} Ned Thomas Beatty (born July 6, 1937) is an American retired actor. He has appeared in more than 160 films and has been nominated for an Academy Award, two Emmy Awards, an MTV Movie Award for Best Villain and a Golden Globe Award; he also won a Drama Desk Award. These nominations stemmed from his performances in films and television series, such as Network (1976), Friendly Fire (1979), Hear My Song (1991), and Toy Story 3 (2010). He has had great commercial success in roles such as executive Bobby Trippe in Deliverance (1972), lawyer Delbert Reese in Nashville (1975), investigator Martin Dardis in All the President's Men (1976), undercover federal agent Bob Sweet in Silver Streak (1976), the priest, Father Edwards in Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), Lex Luthor's bumbling henchman Otis in Superman (1978) and Superman II (1980), as a millionaire's right-hand man in The Toy (1982), Pavel Borisov in The Fourth Protocol (1987), TV presenter Ernest Weller in Repossessed (1990), Rudy Ruettiger's father in Rudy (1993), attorney McNair in Just Cause (1995), Dexter Wilkins in Life (1999), the simple sheriff in Where the Red Fern Grows (2003), the corrupt Senator Charles F. Meachum in Shooter (2007), Congressman Doc Long in Charlie Wilson's War (2007) and in animated films as the voice of Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3 (2010) and Tortoise John in Rango (2011). Early life Beatty was born in Louisville, Kentucky, to Margaret ( ; April 26, 1907 – January 29, 1991) and Charles William Beatty (August 8, 1907 – October 27, 1952). He has a sister, Mary Margaret. In 1947, young Ned began singing in gospel and barbershop quartets in St. Matthews, Kentucky, and at his local church. He received a scholarship to sing in the a cappella choir at Transylvania University in Lexington, Kentucky; he attended but did not graduate. In 1956, he made his stage debut at age 19, appearing in Wilderness Road, an outdoor-historical pageant located in Berea, Kentucky. During his first ten years of theater, he worked at the Barter Theater in Abingdon, Virginia, the State Theatre of Virginia. Returning to Kentucky, he worked in the Louisville area through the mid-1960s, at the Clarksville Little Theater (Indiana) and the newly founded Actors Theater of Louisville. His time at the latter included a run as Willy Loman in Death of a Salesman in 1966. Career 1970s '' in 1977.]] In 1972, Beatty made his film debut as Bobby Trippe in Deliverance (1972), starring Jon Voight and Burt Reynolds, and set in northern Georgia. Beatty's character is forced to strip at gunpoint by two mountain men who humiliate and rape him, a scene so shocking that it is still referenced as a screen milestone.The 25 Most Shocking Moments in Movie History, movie-list.com; accessed April 25, 2015. In 1972, he also appeared in The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean, a western with Paul Newman. In 1973, Beatty made The Thief Who Came to Dinner, The Last American Hero and White Lightning. The latter film reunited Beatty with his Deliverance co-star Burt Reynolds. He also appeared in an episode of the TV series The Waltons that year, as well as the TV movie The Marcus-Nelson Murders, the pilot for the series Kojak. The next year, he appeared in the television miniseries The Execution of Private Slovik and in the two-part episode of The Rockford Files, "Profit and Loss". In 1975, he made W.W. and the Dixie Dancekings and Nashville, as well as appearing as Colonel Hollister in the 1975 M*A*S*H episode, "Dear Peggy". He appeared in the NBC-TV movie Attack on Terror: The FBI vs. the Ku Klux Klan as Deputy Sheriff Ollie Thompson (1975). Ned also made an appearance on Gunsmoke in "The Hiders" episode in 1975. Beatty received his first Academy Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor category for the acclaimed film Network (1976), portraying a television network's bombastic but shrewd chairman of the board who convinces the mad Howard Beale character (portrayed by Peter Finch) that corporation-led global dehumanization is not only inevitable, but is also a good thing. Neither Beatty nor William Holden, who shared the lead role with Finch, won an Oscar. The other three acting awards besides best supporting actor were swept by Network performers: Best Actor for Peter Finch, Best Actress for Faye Dunaway, and Best Supporting Actress for Beatrice Straight. In 1976, he appeared in All the President's Men, The Big Bus, Silver Streak and Mikey and Nicky. In 1977, he returned to work with John Boorman in Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), starring Linda Blair, and appeared in "The Final Chapter", the first episode of the television series Quinn Martin's Tales of the Unexpected. During 1977-78, he starred in the sitcom Szysznyk on CBS. In 1978, Beatty appeared in Gray Lady Down (1978), a drama aboard a submarine starring Charlton Heston. The film is significant chiefly for being the screen debut of Christopher Reeve, Beatty's future costar. Later that year, Beatty was cast by Richard Donner to portray Lex Luthor's inept henchman Otis in Superman: The Movie (1978), as he would in the 1980 sequel, where we see his character being left behind in prison. He received a second nomination for Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Special for the television series Friendly Fire (1979). In 1979, he was seen in Wise Blood, directed by John Huston, and 1941, directed by Steven Spielberg. 1980s In 1980, Beatty appeared in Ronald Neame's 1980 American film Hopscotch (1980) with Walter Matthau. In 1981, Beatty appeared in the comedy/science fiction film The Incredible Shrinking Woman, directed by Joel Schumacher and starring Lily Tomlin. In 1982, Beatty returned to work with Richard Donner and Richard Pryor in the comedy The Toy. Beatty worked with Burt Reynolds again in the auto-racing farce Stroker Ace (1983). In the middle of the 1980s, Beatty appeared in the comedy film Restless Natives (1985), directed by Michael Hoffman. By the end of the 1980s, Beatty appeared in another comedy film, as the academic "Dean Martin" in Back to School (1986), starring Rodney Dangerfield. He played a corrupt cop in the 1987 American neo-noir crime film The Big Easy, directed by Jim McBride and starring Dennis Quaid, and continued with a spy drama, The Fourth Protocol (1987), opposite Michael Caine and Pierce Brosnan. In 1988, Beatty appeared with the main character Thelonious Pitt in Shadows in the Storm, reunited with Burt Reynolds and Christopher Reeve for the 1988 comedy film Switching Channels, his fifth time in a movie with Reynolds. He appeared in Purple People Eater (1988), portraying a simple grandfather. In 1989, Beatty made Chattahoochee, portraying Dr. Harwood. He had a recurring role as the father of John Goodman's character Dan Conner on the TV comedy series Roseanne (1989–94). 1990s Entering the 1990s, Beatty got his third nomination for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Special category for Last Train Home (1990). A year later, he appeared in the British film Hear My Song (1991), in which he portrayed tenor Josef Locke, for which he was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor - Motion Picture. In 1990, Beatty worked again with Linda Blair in Repossessed (1990), a spoof of The Exorcist. He appeared in the Marvel Comics superhero adventure Captain America (1990). He portrayed the father of the bride in Prelude to a Kiss (1992), opposite Meg Ryan and Alec Baldwin. In 1993, he appeared in the true story Rudy, playing a Notre Dame Fighting Irish football fan whose son, against all odds, makes the school's football team. Beatty starred in the television series Homicide: Life on the Street as Detective Stanley Bolander for its first three seasons (1993–1995). Beatty made the 1994 science-fiction film Replikator (1994) and mystery-comedy Radioland Murders. In 1995, he worked with Sean Connery and Laurence Fishburne in the thriller Just Cause. He appeared as Judge Roy Bean in the TV miniseries adaptation of Larry McMurtry's western novel, Streets of Laredo (1995). He appeared in a 1998 sports-drama film written and directed by Spike Lee and starring Denzel Washington, He Got Game. In 1999, Beatty returned to work with Cookie's Fortune, Life, and Spring Forward. 2000s In the beginning of the 2000s, he was a member of the original cast of the television police drama reunion film Homicide: The Movie (2000), reprising his role of Detective Stanley Bolander. In 2002, he appeared in Peter Hewitt's film Thunderpants. In 2003, he portrayed a simple sheriff in Where the Red Fern Grows. Beatty has also had a career as a stage actor, including a run in the London production of Cat on a Hot Tin Roof with Brendan Fraser and Frances O'Connor, which won a Drama Desk Award. In the middle of the 2000s, Beatty appeared in the television film The Wool Cap (2004), with William H. Macy, and in 2005, an American independent film directed and written by Ali Selim, Sweet Land. In March 2006, Beatty received the RiverRun International Film Festival's "Master of Cinema" Award (the highest honor of the festival), in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. By the end of the 2000s, Beatty portrayed a corrupt U.S. Senator in the film version of Stephen Hunter's novel Point of Impact retitled Shooter (2007), directed by Antoine Fuqua and starring Mark Wahlberg, Michael Peña and Danny Glover; in a drama film written and directed by Paul Schrader, The Walker (2007), and as the honorable U.S. Congressman Doc Long in the true story Charlie Wilson's War (2007), with Tom Hanks and Julia Roberts, directed by Mike Nichols. He also worked with Tommy Lee Jones in the thriller In the Electric Mist (2009). 2010s In 2010, Beatty starred in the thriller The Killer Inside Me (2010), which was part of the Sundance Film Festival, and voiced the main antagonist Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3 (2010). In 2011, Beatty worked with actor Johnny Depp and director Gore Verbinski in the computer-animated film Rango (2011), again, playing the role of the antagonist. He appeared briefly in the film Funny Guy and in the film Rampart (2011), opposite Woody Harrelson, which is set in 1999 Los Angeles. Beatty also appeared at the sitcom television series Go On (2013), opposite Matthew Perry, portraying Coach Spence in episode 16. Beatty's next film was The Big Ask (2013), a dark comedy about three couples who head to the desert to help their friend heal after the death of his mother. The film featured Gillian Jacobs, Zachary Knighton, David Krumholtz, Melanie Lynskey, Ahna O'Reilly and Jason Ritter, and was directed by his son Thomas Beatty and Rebecca Fishman. His other next movie was Baggage Claim (2013), an American comedy film directed by David E. Talbert and written by Talbert based on his book of the same name, opposite Paula Patton, Adam Brody, Djimon Hounsou, Taye Diggs, Christina Milian and Derek Luke. He has now retired since 2014 for reasons unknown. Personal life Beatty has been married four times. His first wife was Walta Chandler; they were married from 1959 until 1968 and had four children: Douglas Beatty (born 1960), twins Charles and Lennis Beatty (born 1963), and Walter Beatty (born 1966). His second wife was the actress Belinda Rowley; they were married from 1971 to 1979 and had two children: John Beatty and Blossom Beatty. His third wife was Dorothy Adams "Tinker" Lindsay; they were married from June 28, 1979 to March 1998 and had two children: Thomas Beatty in 1980 and Dorothy Beatty in 1983. His fourth wife is Sandra Johnson; they married November 20, 1999, and reside in California. They also maintain a residence in Karlstad, Minnesota. On June 29, 2012, Beatty attended a 40th anniversary screening of Deliverance at Warner Bros., with Burt Reynolds, Ronny Cox and Jon Voight. Filmography Film Television Video games Awards During his career, Beatty got his first nomination for an Academy Award in Best Supporting Actor category for Network (1976), portraying Arthur Jensen. His second nomination, an Emmy Award, came for Friendly Fire (1979) in 'Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Special' category and the third nomination is another Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Special' category for Last Train Home (1990). He got the fourth major award nomination for a Golden Globe Award in category Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture for Hear My Song (1990), portraying the Irish tenor Josef Locke and his fifth nomination for a MTV Movie Award in Best Villain category in the voice of antagonist Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear in Toy Story 3 (2010). He won a Drama Desk Award for Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (2004) in Outstanding Featured Actor in a Play category, along with Brendan Fraser and Frances O'Connor. Won Drama Desk Award *Outstanding Featured Actor in a Play – Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (2004) Nominated Academy Award *Best Supporting Actor – Network (1976) Emmy Award *Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Special – Friendly Fire (1979) *Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Special – Last Train Home (1990) Golden Globe Award *Best Supporting Actor – Motion Picture – Hear My Song (1991) MTV Movie Award *MTV Movie Award for Best Villain – Toy Story 3 (2010) See also * List of people from the Louisville metropolitan area References External links * * * * * Ned Beatty interview * Ned Beatty Interview by Beth Stevens on Broadway.com * Ned Beatty CD on CDBaby Category:1937 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Louisville, Kentucky Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:People from Tulare County, California Category:Transylvania University alumni Category:Living people Category:Eastern High School (Louisville, Kentucky) alumni Category:People from Kittson County, Minnesota Category:Leo Ryan